


white linen, white rose

by switchienana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Aftercare, Sub Na Jaemin, Teasing, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin is a broke college student, jeno is a big boy ceo, lots of petnames, renhyuck if you squint, renhyuck set them up, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchienana/pseuds/switchienana
Summary: jaemin has always wanted to live a life of luxury, ready to do anything to achieve it. yet he didn't expect to spiral down a path of sugar daddies, business meetings and to fall in love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 318





	white linen, white rose

**Author's Note:**

> ahh~ my second work on here! sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy.
> 
> title - lyrics from chateau by blackbear

na jaemin hadn’t had a rough upbringing, far from it falling into perfectly average in society. yet when he told his parents he wanted to study photography instead of medicine, it was safe to say he couldn’t even come close to predicting the kind of downward spiral his life would become. his parents refused to fund his most basic needs anymore let alone his schooling leading him down a quick oath of financial ruin. dorm, food, classes, materials, he was barely surviving slowly sinking as he came closer and closer to ruin. he was flat out broke probably ten dollars in his bank account, yet he was constantly surrounded by wealth. he happened to befriend two of the sons of some of the richest families in the city, the pair constantly flashing their wealth as jaemin barely kept up with it. it always been his dream to live like them and to have it dangled right in front of him physically hurt. he had tried every way he could think of to try and obtain it, trying to do it through things he loved like photography. but nothing seemed to work, leaving him broke and begging for any form of support he could get a hold of.

jaemin was now more than willing to do anything possible to get his hands on the wealth he so desperately desired. he wants nothing more than to be able to wake up in the morning and not have to worry about if he had enough money in his account to get through the day. he wanted to be able to wake and be able to spend whatever the hell he wanted, not having to worry about the trivial things in life. he was more that ready to get a hold of it, if only he could find a way.

jaemin was currently out to, what he could only describe as an extremely fancy dinner with said friends. normally he would avoid places like this like the plague, yet he always found himself dragged into situations like this. it was clear to him the moment he walked in that he didn’t belong, feeling severely underdressed as he surveyed his friends and everyone else in the room. he had warned dong hyuck and jisung that he really didn’t want to do this but they chose to ignore him, picking him up in hyuck’s ferrari as they were draped in every designer brand under the sun. so that’s how he ended up sitting awkwardly at a table in a restaurant who’s food he knew he couldn’t afford, menu in his hands as his eyes flickered over all of the pretentious prices. they were quick to summon the waiter, jaemin’s eyes going wide as he realised it was time to order. everyone’s attention soon shifted onto him as he had yet to but in.

“i’m fine thank you.” the pinkette muttered quietly, giving the waiter a bashful smile. his friends looked at him irritated, like it was a bother that he didn’t want anything. they were quick to dismiss the waiter as they scolded jaemin with their sharp eyes.

“jaemin, seriously?” jisung asked, raising an eyebrow at the elder’s actions. jaemin visibly deflated in his seat, pouting as he store down at the menu lying flat in front of him. 

“what? i fucking told you i can’t afford it but you dragged me here anyway.” he reasoned, the pair visibly cringing when he cursed. they looked at him, feeling slightly sorry that they had dragged him into this mess silently making an agreement between them.

“look, get what ever you want. we’ll cover it.” hyuck muttered, taking jaemin’s hand and squeezing it. the boy’s eyes went wide, instantly jumping to dismiss any form of help.

“guys... i don’t want your p-“

“pity money... you say that all the time, it’s not pity money.” the eldest cut him off, giving him a stern look as he ushered the menu back towards jaemin’s direction. jisung giggled beside him, roughing up the boy’s pink hair.

“yeah, i like to call it the na jaemin fun fund.” he joked causing giggles to come from all of them. jaemin gave them a half-hearted smile once again, feeling i sorry that his friends would have to cover for him again.

“are you guys sure?” he whined, not wanting to be a burden. hyuck rolled his eyes, insisting the boy pick up a menu.

“yes, please just eat!” the eldest urged, summoning the waiter once again. all three over them ordered, jaemin ordering what he assumed was the cheapest item on the menu as there were no prices. their food was quick to arrive, the boys digging in as they continued to talk about the happening of their lives. jaemin swore he hadn’t had something that good in ages, living off of whatever was cheapest at the store. the conversation somehow shifted to the boy’s financial status, wondering how he was feeling since the last time they had talked about it.

“i’m just sick of not having any money. it took me ages to get a camera for classes and even then the one i have is a piece of shit. i just wish i could win the lottery or something.” the pinkette complained, kicking his feet underneath the table. he put another mouthful of food in his mouth, relaxing as the pleasant taste hit his tastebuds.

“have you tried to better your finances?” hyuck inquired as he took a sip of the wine in front of him. jaemin studied him in awe as the boy exuded pure class, drinking the beverage which’s name gave away its high class.

“no shit, but nothing seems to work.” jaemin said bluntly, pouring some of the wine for himself. he downed it in one go, his friends watching in pity trying to come up with ways to cheer him up. jisung place his hand on the elder’s should, squeezing it gently.

“have you considered getting a sugar daddy?” the youngest joked, earning a little giggle from the tan boy across from him. jaemin’s eyes went wide in realisation, visibly shooting up in his seat.

“that’s it!” he yelled out earning the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant. he sunk back into his seat, feeling embarrassed by his sudden out burst. jisung gave him a look of confusion, leaning over the table in jaemin’s direction.

“i was joking nana, don’t get too excited.” the younger muttered, giving him a sheepish smile. jaemin gave him a judging look before rolling his eyes. a smile was quick to reappear on his face as he clasped his hands together.

“well i’m not, it’s probably the one thing i haven’t tried. it’s not too bad of an idea, right?” he asked timidly, searching for some form of approval to his plan. both boys cringed slightly, weighing their options as they pondered their responses,

“i mean you could be wanting to do worse, just be careful.” jisung reassured, making a cute face in the boy’s direction knowing how much jaemin loved things like that. the pink haired boy cooed at the other, reaching forward to pinch his cheeks. while they were distracted hyuck bent down and pulled a bit of paper and pen out of his designer bag, writing down the thing he wanted to share with jaemin. the youngest eventually escaped the grasp of the other, the pair shifting their attention to what dong hyuck was writing.

“here, don’t ask how i know this, it’s just a good site okay. you won’t find any creepy bastards on there so don’t worry, its really secure.” hyuck muttered shyly as he slid the paper over, jaemin taking time to study the link that was written on the paper. his eyes went wide as he realised it was a link to an elite sugar daddy/baby website. the tan boy gave him a genuine smile, wordlessly wishing him the best.

“thanks, my lips are zipped.” jaemin winked giggling slightly. after that the boys finished their meal peacefully, enjoying the amazing food to its fullest. they left the restaurant together after hyuck and jisung collected their coats from the front. they boys waved the pinkette goodbye as they hopped into their luxury cars with their drivers, jaemin watching in envy as they drove off. he sighed to himself as he pulled out his phone which was falling to pieces, plugging in his tattered earphones to listen to some music as he made his long journey home. the moonlight shining down on him as he made his way through the bright city streets.

* * *

jaemin relaxed as he stepped into his apartment, throwing his coat on the floor as he flopped onto his bed. his eyes flickered around the room as he cleared his mind of all thought, a particular piece of white paper catching his eye. he stood up and walked over to pick it up before returning to his bed. he brought up the website on his phone, scrolling through the details of the website before clicking the sign up button. he filled out all the necessary details not paying much thought to it, only thinking of the possible money he could get a hold of. he goes to upload a few photos, picking out a few photos he thought were okay. red tinted his skin when he eyed the nudes he had saved on his phone, finger hovering over them before deciding not to add them. he finished off the final details of his sign up, smiling to himself as his hopes looked up. he placed his phone on the nightstand before getting changed and going to bed, ready for the prospects of a new life.

jaemin heard his doorbell ring, running towards it as he knew his friends had finally made their way over. he welcomed inside his shoebox of an apartment leading them towards the direction of his bedroom. he was always scared of judgement never having invited the boys over before, avoiding it in anyway possible. he much preferred to go out than to have to show them his apartment which he knew wasn’t to their standards, but since he really couldn’t afford it this was the only option. but he sure as hell didn’t miss the looks of discontent and disgust on their faces.

“this is... cozy.” jisung spoke, trying to lighten the clearly tense mood in the room to no avail. jaemin gave them both a dirty look, stopping in his tracks before turning to face them.

“what did i tell you guys last time. i told you i don’t live in a luxury villa, so if you could respect the way i live that would be great cause we don’t all have parents who fund their children’s spending addiction.” jaemin scolded, shutting both boys up as they realised what they had done. both boys stepped forward as an act of apology, the pinkette’s expression softening slightly.

“sorry nana, we didn’t mean it like that.” hyuck apologised, pulling everyone into a group hug. jaemin smiled back at them, silently forgiving them for what they had done. he then resumed leading them to his room, the boy’s scattering around the room to spots they seemed comfortable. they began to catch up, donghyuck and jisung rattling off their rich people problems while jaemin listened and pretended to empathise. the boy’s eventually ended their self-absorbed ranting and shifted their focus to jaemin, inquiring about the happenings in his life.

“how’s the whole sugar daddy thing going?” jisung asked, rolling over on the bed to face the elder. hyuck also shifted so his attention was solely on the centre of the conversation.

“ugh... i thought you know i’m some what cute i’d create some buzz, nope! all i get is creeps asking for pictures of my nose hairs.” jaemin complained, pouting as he rested his head on the top of his desk chair. the boy’s giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation and they way their friend complained. hyuck leant forward and gave the younger a reassuring smile.

“it takes time nana, you’re not gonna wake up and mr moneybags has landed in your lap overnight.” he reasoned, standing up to sit on the bed with jisung. jaemin scoffed, turning to face the pair.

“you need to have patience.” the youngest added. jaemin let out a whine, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“but i don’t have patience, i don’t wanna wait.” he complained, flopping on the bed beside the pair. hyuck and jisung looked down at him confused as to why men weren’t pouncing on him, trying to find a solution for his problems. that’s when hyuck had a lightbulb moment, turning to whisper to the younger earning a positive response.

“well... let us see your profile, maybe we can help you become more... eye catching.” jaemin begrudgingly handed over his phone after he unlocked and opened the sites app. the boys were hunched over his phone as they studied his profile, sighing in discontent as they read his sappy and cliche answers to the things on his profile. their disappointment deepened when they realised he hadn’t even bothered to fill out the sexually based questions, choosing to answer them as innocently as possibly. however they were yet to discover the biggest disappointment yet, the photos he had linked to his profile. they were some of the most unflattering and boring photos the boy could have chosen, especially with the boy being a photography major. they turned to him with disapproving looks on their faces as jaemin watched on confused.

“no wonder you’re not getting anyone. this is a sugar daddy site, not tinder.” hyuck teased, flicking the boy’s forehead. jaemin winced in pain, rubbing his forehead as he peaked at his own phone. he noticed they had clicked the edit button and were already making changes to what he had already set up.

“what are you doing?” he asked, panic coming out through his voice. he watched as they answered some of the more intimate questions for him, knowing his preferences as he had spilled them previously when he was black out drunk one night.

“just enhancing your profile, who knew you were that flexible?” a bright red blush appeared on his face when he realised what the boy’s were looking at, jumping to reach for his phone. jisung just stood up, holding the phone as high as possible knowing jaemin wouldn’t be able to reach.

“hey! gimme my phone!” jaemin shouted, hitting the younger’s chest. hyuck laughed as he watched the unusual sight of the pink haired boy being flustered. 

“nope, plus i’m almost done.” jisung replied, adding the final touches before he handed the phone back to the boy.

“hey...” jaemin whined clutching his phone close to his chest.

“stop complaining, i changed the settings so your matches are more desirable.” hyuck added sending a wink the boy’s way. jaemin carefully studied his profile. to say they had worked some magic would be and understatement, even jaemin himself could see that his profile had been immensely improved. it looked promising now and he couldn’t be more thankful.

“thanks guys, hopefully i’ll make some progress.” he cheered, looking clearly happier. this brought smiles to his friends faces as they realised they had done some good after they had done something back. 

“i sure as hell hope so.” donghyuck said enthusiastically giving the pair a big smile. time had passed by so quickly that they didn’t even notice it was time to go. jaemin saw the pair out, waving goodbye before shutting the door and running back into his bedroom. he was visibly in a good mood as he bounced onto his bed, phone in hand. he felt the vibrations of his phone going off non-stop, turning it around to see what all the fuss was only to see that they were messages from the sugar daddy app. he smiled to himself as he scanned over them, content that his future could possibly be changing.

jeno was currently sat in his office, head in his hands as he zoned out of the hustle and bustle outside the heavy wooden door that lead into his mess of a workspace. documents and papers were scattered everywhere across the space, either crumpled up or ripped out of frustration. his laptop went of every thirty seconds, a new email flooding in about lord knows what. and the only way to describe his appearance was that he was absolutely stressed beyond belief.

* * *

lee jeno came from a prestigious family of tech based moguls. his family certainly weren’t what would be called ‘new money’ but the surge in the interest in technology and his family’s access to only the highest quality of schooling made sure they could adapt well to the change in times. the company he owned and ran was one that had been gifted to him on his 18th birthday after having graduated top of his class. it was a company that specialised in designing technology that would best show of the features of any new piece of technology. and to say the company was doing well would be an understatement, it had skyrocketed in popularity recently leading to them taking on an extreme amount of projects. this was truely a test to see if jeno could cope with the pressure of running an excellent business, to see if he could live up to his parents expectations. they weren’t a huge burden on the boy, but he wanted to show them that he wouldn’t disappointment. but he was still human, so who could fault him for feeling overwhelmed by the stress of the situation.

jeno sighed as he shut everything down, knowing he couldn’t work clearly if he continued like this. he gathered up what he could into near piles, running his hands through his hair as he sank into he leather desk chair. he looked down at the intercom on his desk, the one that lead directly to his secretary/ best friend’s office. he contemplated it for a bit before he pushed the button, it being picked up almost instantly.

“renjun, can you come to my office please.” jeno muttered lifelessly into the microphone. he heard a paused on the other end, followed by a sigh.

“be there right away mr lee.” renjun replied softly before disconnecting. less then five minutes later there was a knock at the door before the boy entered the room. he was taken aback by the state of the room and his boss, both looking like a complete and utter mess. he was definitely more than slightly concerned, frowning as he approached the younger’s desk.

“are you okay sir?” he asked. jeno’s head shot up from where it was resting on the desk, a smile present on his lips. he sent a playful look the elder’s way, as if to question his words.

“how many times do i have to tell you renjun, when we’re alone it’s jeno.” he reminded. renjun’s eyes went wide before he smiled bashfully, rubbing the nape of his neck attempting to hide his embarrassment.

“sorry, it’s a force of habit.” renjun joked giggling to himself lightly. however he didn’t get a response, something that confused him deeply. he looked up to see jeno staring off into space, not really paying attention to anything around him. “are you okay?” he asked clearly sounding concerned.

“not really, usually i have ways of dealing with stress but nothing seems to work anymore.” jeno sighed, rolling his chair away from his desk. renjun shot up, pulling out his phone getting ready to recommend something or to make an appointment.

“i can book an appointment with your mass-“

“that doesn’t work” jeno deadpanned. the elder hesitated, visibly shocked that what he said could be true. he scanned his phone before trying again.

“how about some box-“

“tried that.”

“shopping?”

“nope.”

“seriously?” renjun whined, pouting as he returned his phone to his pocket. he still had one idea in his head, knowing his boss wouldn’t like it if he suggested it.

“yeah...” jeno trailed off, pulling himself back into his desk.

“how about a relationship then, find someone who can help take stress off.” renjun suggested carefully, coming even closer to the desk even though he was scared of the reaction he may receive. jeno sighed once again, looking up at the boy in discontent.

“i thought of that, but it’s just too difficult to find someone and go through all the courting bullshit and i just don’t have time for it.” jeno complained. renjun made a weird face at that, not really understanding the boy’s excuse for his actions. this was especially due to the fact that jeno was one of the most sought after bachelors at the current moment in time.

“but you have women jumping on you left and right! i’m sure they would love to entertain your interest.” renjun reasoned, leaning on the desk slightly. jeno raised his eyebrow at the boy’s sudden outburst, leaning forward on the desk as well.

“first of all you should know by now i ain’t about that pussy life and second of all i don’t think i’m in the right state to settle down just yet.” jeno winked before flopping back into his seat. renjun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a look at the man that sat before him, deciding to go all out in his suggestions at this point.

“well if you’re so picky, why don’t you pay someone, i’m sure you’d be able to fund even the most bitchy of men.” renjun teased, a smirk present on his face as if to challenge the other. jeno smiled back, glad he could snap his friend out of his business pretence. however once he processed what had been said he was rendered to a state of shock.

“are you suggesting i get a sugar baby?” he said in disbelief, slightly curious as to what the elder possibly could say back.

“yeah, it’s not that bad. i used to do it once upon at time, helped me get through my toughest years.” renjun said nonchalantly, feigning that it didn’t embarrass him that he was admitting it. jeno cocked an eyebrow at this, smirking as he decided to tease his loyal secretary a bit.

“aww that’s cute, little junnie pleasing needy rich men. so what’s your charge then?” he joked, sending a wink the boy’s way. renjun let out an audible gasp, red inflaming his cheeks as reached over for a sticky note and pen on the humongous desk.

“shut up! here...” renjun muttered as he scribbled something down on the note, shoving it i. the other’s direction when he was done. “this is the site i used, the guys on here tend to be of a higher caliber.” renjun added, now avoiding eye contact with jeno. the younger scoffed slightly as he took in what he said, staring down at the note carefully.

“think that highly of yourself do you?” jeno teased once again. renjun looked back up at him, slightly offended. he stood up tall and crossed his arms, giving him an eyebrow raise.

“i can take it away if you want?” the elder said with a challenging look in his eye, that soon cracking when a sweet smile appeared on his lips. jeno giggled, looking at the note one more time before looking back up at the other.

“thank you renjun, you can go.” he sang, sticking the note to his monitor as he did so. renjun bowed at him, walking away to return to his office. however he halted at the door, turning to look back at the boy who was watching him leave.

“my pleasure... mr lee.” he winked before finally leaving, jeno giggling to himself as he did so. the blonde sighed to himself as his eyes kept finding the bright note with a suspicious link written out in blue ink. he grabbed it once more, wondering to himself if he was really about to do this.

jeno typed the name of the website into his browser, it popping up almost instantly. he took his time to look around the site, getting a feel for it before deciding it was a good option for him. he went to where he was meant to be able to browse possible sugar babies, however it prevented him from doing so saying he had to make his own profile. he quickly filled out the information needed and uploaded some pictures before submitting it. he now finally had access to the area of the page he wanted to visit, mindlessly scrolling through pages of boys who didn’t catch his eyes. however all of his movement halted when he locked eyes on a profile of a boy with beautiful pink hair, bright eye and an even brighter smile. he clicked on it, the profile expanding to show all of the boy’s info and the rest of his pictures. to say he was bewildered by his looks would be and understatement and to top it off his responses to the questions were too cute to resist. he speedily pushed the message icon, typing out a quick greeting before sinking back into his seat. he turned his chair around, studying the night sky which was now illuminated by the city below, the lights shining into his office thanks to his wall of floor to celling windows. he pulled out his phone, deciding to download the app of this sugar site as he waited for a response from the pretty boy.

* * *

jaemin was currently lying on his bed, phone in his hands as he mindlessly scrolled through whatever social media platform that currently had his interest. that was interrupted by a now familiar notification going off, the pinkette’s eyes readjusting to the top of the screen to see he had a message. he opened it to see a message from a man named lee jeno. jaemin now received messages on the regular, yet still no guy caught his interest blindly assuming this one would be no different. he clicked on the boy’s profile only to be taken away by what he saw, the boy was hot almost too hot for jaemin to handle. it was hard to believe that some one like him would be on a place like this yet he wasn’t one to judge, giggling to himself as he read the boy’s rushed responses to the profile questions. he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to respond to his message, shifting his position so that he was now sitting.

_ jenlee__ start a conversation  _

_ accept the request? _

**_yes_ ** _ or no _

jenlee__: hey there

_ nanababe accepted your request _

nanababe: hi~ 

jenlee__: so i’m assuming you’re looking for a sugar daddy?

nanababe: and i’m gonna assume you’re not a creep?

jenlee__: i’d sure hope so 

nanababe: then... why don’t we discuss some terms then?

jenlee__: a monthly allowance of $50,000 a month for you to be there whenever i need, whether it be for a business meeting, dinner date or stress relief.

nanababe: so i’m assuming i’ll be participating in all aspects of the trade? ;)

jenlee__: if you’re lucky enough

nanababe: i’m good with that, i just wanna check something first...

jenlee__: what do you need, baby?

nanababe: oh, are we using pet names are we?

nanababe: i just want a photo to check if your a catfish 

jeno giggled to himself at the banter he was having with the boy. he reached over his desk to grab the sticky notes and pen renjun had previously used, writing jaemin’s name on it before holding it up to his face and taking a photo.

jenlee__: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

nanababe: cute~ i guess you want the same

jenlee__: yes please princess, why don’t you send me a photo of you holding up three fingers?

jaemin visibly flushed at the nickname, liking where this was going. an idea entered his head as he thought of what he might do, smirking to himself as he prepared himself. he took the first photo quickly before moving onto his knees, taking a somewhat raunchy photo of his milky white thighs in short shorts along with him pulling up his shirt to reveal his chest. he giggled as he pushed send on both of the pictures, awaiting the other’s reaction eagerly.

nanababe: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

nanababe: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

nanababe: whoops, sorry that was a mistake. my finger slipped :(((

jenlee__: fuck baby you’re so pretty

jeno let out a quiet curse, almost knowing for certain that the boy didn’t do that accidentally. he looked down to see that a tent had formed in his expensive dress pants, deciding to send the boy a gift of his own.

jenlee__: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

jenlee__: think you could help daddy out?

nanababe: hmmm....

nanababe: i think i’d rather feel your cock in real life first 

nanababe: [ADDRESS ATTACHED]

nanababe: 8pm tomorrow night, be there

_ nanababe went offline _

jaemin was all smiley to himself as he finally found that perfect person who could change his life for the better. he instantly ran up to his wardrobe, searching for the perfect outfit for tomorrow night, sending pictures of all the options to his friends for approval.

* * *

it was currently 7:45 and jaemin was running around like a madman, trying to make sure his measly apartment didn’t look like a mess. he had managed to clean up the place ensuring it was spotless before he ran into his room to throw on his outfit. he put on some lip gloss and mascara before checking himself out in the mirror, knowing his appearance would drive the boy insane. however his admiration was interrupted by his doorbell ringing, eyes going wide as he knew jeno was now here. he took a couple of steady breaths to calm himself down before making his way towards the door. he opened it slowly to reveal the sight of the blonde suit clad man. if jaemin thought he couldn’t handle pictures of the boy he certain isn’t able to handle the real thing, not even noticing the fact he had been scanning him from head to toe as jeno smirked at him.

“no need to stare babe, you’ll have all the time in the world to study me later.” jeno teased as he leant against the door frame. yet he really couldn’t talk because he had been doing the exact same thing. jaemin smiled at him, stepping aside as he held the door.

“wanna come in?” jaemin cheered, welcoming the boy into his apartment. jeno happily entered the space, eyes instantly shooting around the apartment. he studied its appearance very carefully, smiling to himself at how nicely it was decorated.

“this is really cute, wish my place was decorated as nicely as yours.” jeno muttered before turning to face the boy once again. jaemin smiled back at him, beginning to look around his own apartment. 

“yeah well, i’m sure your place is huge so...” the younger replied softly, imagining what the ceo’s apartment must look like. that was if he even lived in an apartment, for all he knew the boy could live in a mansion or palace or something.

“so i guess the fifty thousand could really help.” jeno added onto the boy’s sentence. the pinkette nodded brightly, the amount of money instantly perking him up. he silently waltzed over to the boy, giving him a seductive look.

“should i get to work on earning it then?” he said as he leant into the elder to whisper in his ear. he fiddled with the boy’s jacket, tracing patterns on jeno’s chest as he gave him a teasing look.

“hmmm, i think i wanna tease you a little longer.” jeno replied, making sure he moved as close as possible to the boy’s face, their lips almost touching as he spoke. he then separated from the boy, taking a few steps back. jaemin scoffed, walking away and into the kitchen leaning against the counter.

“do you now? are you sure you could handle if i teased back?” jaemin tested as he poured himself a glass of water. jeno let out a deep laugh, the noise sending shivers down the younger’s spine. the blonde came and stood on the other side of the counter, giving him a curious look.

“trust me, i can handle little pillow princesses like you.” he challenged. jaemin bit his lip, those words instantly going to his cock as he rubbed his thighs together. he was now definitely feeling needy, knowing he wouldn’t need to fake it. he wanted nothing more than to sink into the mattress as the elder pounded into him, now going to do his damnedest to make it happen. 

“hmmm, actions speak louder than words, and you’re doing a whole lot of talking.” jaemin reasoned, indirectly questioning if he could fulfil his promises. jeno cocked his eyebrow at the boy, liking his teasing and almost bratty attitude.

“why don’t you come over here and change it then.” the elder smirked, stepping back to take in the boy’s appearance. he was dressed in a cute white crop top that had a blue lining that was paired with a pair of denim high waisted shorts. jeno had to stop himself drooling, the younger nit missing the way he was scanning over his outfit.

“i think i’m okay over here.” jaemin replied, smiling once again at the other. an idea popped into his head, ready to drive the boy wild. the pinkette let out a yawn, stretching his arms high above his head his midriff and chest now on open display, jaemin painfully aware at the fact he had caught the blonde’s interest. but what he didn’t notice was that as his eyes were closed the elder had made his way over to his side of the counter, trapping the boy between his arms. jaemin opened his eyes to see that his plan had worked, now chest to chest with his new source of income.

“wow, you crack easy.” jaemin giggled, pulling the boy closer by the belt loops on his trousers. jeno looked down at him, eye filled with lust as dirty thoughts filtered through his head. the younger held back a whine as he felt the other grow hard in his pants, feeling just how big the boy was. jeno reached out to grip the pinkette’s chin, tracing his thumb along the boy’s bottom lip.

“why don’t you put that mouth to good use instead of teasing me, huh?” jeno tested, watching as the younger took his thumb into his mouth. jaemin sucked on it lightly, staring up into the elder’s eyes as he released it from his mouth. 

“make me.” jaemin seethed, resting his forehead against jeno’s. that comment was all it took for jeno to smash his lips onto the younger’s, a whine leaving his mouth as he clutched the other’s expensive dress shirt. the pink haired boy felt a pair of hands clutching his neck, breath hitching as the action effected him deeply. jeno took this opportunity to begin sucking on the younger’s tongue, hands moving down to grab at his ass. jaemin whined as they separated, a trail of salvia connecting their tongues causing him to blush as the blonde panted into his mouth.

“bedroom?” jeno asked short of breath. jaemin smiled, leaning forward to rest his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

“last door down the hallway.” jaemin panted into his ear. jeno hoisted the boy up, wrapping his legs around his waist as the younger giggled. their lips joined once again as they stumbled towards the bedroom. jaemin let out a moan as the elder attached his lips to the boy’s neck, pushing the door open before placing his arms back around the other’s neck. jeno carefully approached the bed, placing the boy on the mattress before he joined him, hovering over the pinkette as he continued to pepper kisses along the column of the boy’s neck.

jeno smirked down at the younger who was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, loving how he had already made the boy somewhat of a mess. he removed his jacket, unbuttoning his dress shirt as jaemin watched on in wonder admiring the boy’s figure. he bit his lip as he watched the blonde take off his belt with one hand, his pants following soon after. he wanted nothing more than to pounce on the boy and to ride him for hours on end, but he knew he had to be patient to get what he wanted. jeno’s focus soon shifted to the boy below him, hands sliding over his smooth skin as he went to remove the boy’s crop top. jaemin was now visibly embarrassed, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks flared up, pushing the elder’s hands away.

“you were okay with seeing me baby, why can’t i see you?” jeno pouted, hands rubbing at his sides. jaemin smiled happily to himself, not used to having someone so enamoured with him. he could feel himself getting a little cocky, deciding he would much rather tease the other than to comply with his wants. he wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist once again, allowing him to flip them over so that he was on top. jaemin now looked down at the elder with a smug look, slowly tugging his shirt over his before throwing in to the side. he didn’t miss the feeling of jeno growing harder in his boxers, the pinkette letting him touch every inch of his skin. he leant down placing kisses of the blonde’s jawline, arching his back as he stripped himself of his shorts. he continued his assault on the other’s neck, sucking red marks into his skin as his hands trailed down his chest. jaemin’s kisses soon followed, making their way down as he continued to leave hickies in his stead. the younger’s fingers gently glided over jeno’s nipples, testing to see if this was okay. however he didn’t expect to receive such a strong reaction, the blonde jolting up from the pleasure. jaemin’s eyes flickered up to lock with the elder’s, tongue darting out to swirl around one while his fingers pinched at the other. jeno let out a deep moan, arching up into the pink haired male’s touch. the younger pulled away, a smug look on his face as his fingers continued to tease where jeno seemed most sensitive.

  
  


“you like that huh?” jaemin teased, pinching extra hard earning a higher pitched noise from the boy’s throat. the pinkette’s mouth went back to sucking on his hardened buds, alternating between them as jeno fell apart beneath him. jeno was slowly losing himself in the pleasure, allowing himself to be taken by pleasure. however he was quickly snapped out that state when he realised he was surrendering control to the younger, still wanting to see just how much of a mess he could make him. jaemin let out a loud moan as he felt a harsh grip on his hair, pulling away from the elder’s nipples forcing him to look up at the blonde.

“what did i tell you before? make good use of that mouth or i’ll leave you here hard and needy.” jeno growled, the younger whining in response. jaemin instantly travelled downward, removing the boy’s boxers, taken aback by the way his cock sprung up into his view. he lightly traced his finger over it purely amazed by its size, missing the extremely dark look in the blonde’s eyes. he began to lap at the tip, watching curiously as beads of precum began to form. he took the head in sucking on it lightly, jeno taking in a deep breath. jaemin sunk down further hollowing his cheeks down as he attempted to go down to the hilt, the elder groaning his hands clutching at the sheets. the younger began to bob his head, making sure to hold eye contact with the other. he noticed just how much restraint the boy was using, the smirk on his face distorting due to the size of the cock in his mouth. he reached over and grabbed one of jeno’s hands, placing it on the back of his head as he paused all movements. jeno looked down at him with a look of understanding on his face, bucking his hip up as jaemin pliantly took it. the elder continued fucking himself down the boy’s throat, groaning out as his face contorted in pleasure.

“fuck you feel so good.” jeno groaned, his thrusts getting quicker and more sloppy as time went on. the younger whined at the praise sending vibrations down his cock, tears flooding over ruining his mascara. the elder felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, jeno not wanting to end the fun too early. he pulled the boy off his cock by his pink locks, noticing the mix of drool and precum dripping down his chin. he pulled him up by his waist locking lips with the younger in a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on the boy’s tongue the taste lingering in his mouth as their tongues glided over each other. he opened his eyes, watching just how far gone the boy was wanting nothing more than to taste the pinkette instead, eyes shifting to notice the lube on the nightstand.

“wanna reward my princess, are you clean?” jeno whispered seductively, their breaths mingling as he did so. jaemin moan pitifully at the pet name, dumbly nodding as the elder moved away setting him back down on the bed. the younger flipped around onto his stomach, going onto all fours under the critical eye of the blonde, jeno already having grabbed the substance from the nightstand and placing it on the bed beside him.

“yeah, cleaned just for daddy.” jaemin whined out, reaching behind to spread his cheeks to show off his pink hole. the younger hid his face in the pillow when he realised jeno was staring at him all spread out, red tainting his face at the look of pure lust in the other’s eyes. the elder let out a groan at the sight, moving forward to get a better look. he thumbed over the boy’s entrance, watching in flutter open as he did so, only making him want to dive in more.

“come here baby.” jeno groaned, pulling the boy closer by his thighs. he licked a long stripe up the boy’s entrance, jaemin arching into the touch whining for more. the elder began to lap at the younger’s hole, loving the way in clenched and unclenched under his tongue. his arms locked around the boy’s thighs as he dove in further, his tongue entering him with ease as the pinkette cried out. jeno loved the way he could make the other crumble under him from just a simple touch. jaemin felt himself quickly slipping deeper into his headspace, getting lost in the pleasure of the whole situation.

he had been so absorbed in the feeling of jeno’s tongue that he hadn’t even noticed the sound of the lube bottle being opened, let alone the fact that he had been slicking up his fingers. he only realised what was happening when he felt a finger prodding at his hole along side the boy’s tongue, sliding inside slowly jaemin forcing himself to relax into the feeling. he whined when the slick feeling of the blonde’s tongue disappeared, only to moan out once again when a second finger entered beside the first in its place. a third one soon joined, jeno curling his fingers up to hit his prostate dead on. the younger’s hands latched onto the other’s blonde hair, the pleasure getting almost too intense for him. he began mindlessly grinding back down on the fingers, chasing his impending release. jeno noticed this, removing his fingers as he settled himself between the boy’s legs. 

“you ready baby?” jeno asked, staring down at the boy. he poured lube onto his cock, stroking it slightly before removing his hand. jaemin watched attentively as the elder prepared himself, whining when he felt the other’s cock prodding against his entrance.

“please daddy...” jaemin begged, rutting back against the boy as to try to get him to enter him. jeno chuckled deeply, loving how fucked out the boy looked right now. mascara drooped down his red cheeks, lip gloss long gone, hair stuck to his forehead as it stuck out in different directions. and god did he love it.

“as you wish.” jeno replied, lightly gripping the boy’s hips. jaemin let out a loud whine as he felt the stretch of the elder entering him, struggling to stop himself from clenching around him. jeno groaned at the tightness of the other, stroking his sides to help him relax. once he had pushed in all he way he waited for the boy to relax, allowing him to adjust to his size. he knew the boy was ready when jaemin began whining out, fucking himself back on the elder’s cock.

jeno smirked in response as he pulled almost all the way out, the rate of jaemin’s whines increasing as he began borderline sobbing. the elder thrusted back in all in one go, the pinkette arching up as he gripped the bed sheets below him. the blonde began building up his pace, leaning over the boy beneath him as he watched him succumb to pleasure. both boy’s were panting, letting out their own noises of pleasure as the gripped onto anything to keep them grounded. jaemin was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the feeling, noticing how jeno wasn’t even considering the option of actually touching the boy’s cock. he had always wanted to cum untouched but it never seemed to work out, but he sure as hell knew the elder could take him there.

jeno managed to thrust up in just the right way, hitting that spot inside of the other that made him see stars. jaemin felt himself crumbling below the boy, moan and whines spilling out of his mouth that sounded more like screams. tears were not freely flowing down his cheeks as he thrashed around on the bed. this inflated jeno’s ego greatly, loving how he could make him fall to pieces as his stress melted away. the pink haired boy felt his climax quickly approaching, the knot in his stomach so intense he didn’t think he could handle it.

“d-daddy, i think i-i’m close, please let me, ah... cum.” jaemin begged in between moans and pants. the comment went straight to jeno’s cock, the boy’s cuteness causing him to coo. he so badly wanted to tease the boy until he was nothing but a useless fucktoy that could only beg for more pleasure, but he could save that for another time.

“let it go princess.” jeno whispered into the younger’s ear, gripping his hips harshly as he continued to abuse his hole. jaemin whined out at the comment, feeling himself come undone at the elder’s command. his release shoot up onto his chest, little whines spilling out from his lips as he attempted to calm down. the blonde moving back to take in the sight of the younger, continuing to thrust into him as he chased his own release. the pinkette’s whines became more intense as he felt overstimulation building, clutching at the elder’s arm muscles in desperation.

“i’m so close baby, just hold on a little longer.” jeno whispered reassuringly as he continued to chase his own release. jaemin watched on in dull pleasure as he saw how much the elder was enjoying himself, deciding to clench around him to help him finish. that simple action was all it took for jeno to spill over inside of him with a loud moan, carefully pulling out once he was done. both boys collapsed into the comfort of the mattress, staring at each other in bliss as they calmed their breathing. the younger moved so he could cuddle into the other’s chest, jeno smiling down at him in response. 

“you did so great baby, lemme go grab something to clean you up.” jeno whispered as he moved away from the boy. jaemin slowly nodded, half way between being awake and asleep. the elder returned from the bathroom with what he needed before jumping back onto the bed.

“thanks daddy, you were the best.” jaemin smiled, jeno having to stop himself from cooing. the elder took his time cleaning the other up, making sure he helped the boy in his delicate headspace. the pinkette was all blushy, not used to his partners being this caring with him.

“so beautiful baby, my beautiful little baby.” jeno praised, pinching his cheeks. jaemin’s blush deepened, pushing the boy’s hands away feeling overtaken by his embarrassment.

“stop...” jaemin whined, turning away from the elder. 

“hmmm okay, only cause you said so. i’ll be back lemme just grab something.” jeno said, moving out of the bed once again. he searched the bedroom floor from his dress jacket, finally finding it in the corner of the room. he pulled out an envelope that contained a thick stack of cash, double checking the amount before returning to the bed.

“here’s half, the other half i transferred to your bank account.” the elder explained, handing over the wad of money to the other boy. jaemin’s eyes widened when he saw just how much money was in the envelope, still not fully processing hoe much he had just earned. 

“thanks, you didn’t have to do that” jaemin smiled, placing the money on the nightstand before cuddling back into the blonde’s chest. 

“well i owe you after all.” jeno muttered, stroking the boy’s hair as he basked in the comfort of the whole situation for a moment. both boys didn’t really want it to end but they knew it had to, eventually parting to get dressed once again. jaemin walked the other to the door, saying their goodbyes before jeno went on his way.

jaemin sighed as he once again grew accustomed to silence in his apartment, feeling slightly lonely. he made his way back into his bedroom, spraying a perfume to get rid of the smell of sex. he reached over the bedside table, studying the money once again. he definitely could get used to a life like this, flopping back onto his bed in glee.

* * *

it had been a couple months since their initial interaction, the boys maintaining their relationship throughout this period of time. jaemin was now living his desired life of luxury, no longer having to worry about whether or not he would be able to make it through the week. the tables had now turned in terms of his friendship with hyuck and jisung, the pair now jealous of him instead of the other way around. the boys wanting nothing more than to have a continuous source of income instead of whatever their parents gave them. jaemin now got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted cause he could simply afford it, his first move being to move out of his dingy apartment to a more higher class one.

as far as their relationship went, jaemin and jeno were still going strong. their relationship had clearly progressed, becoming closer to one another over the course of their little ‘business relationship’. jaemin had been to numerous businesses dinners and galas as jeno’s plus one, soaking in the spotlight of the country’s most rich and famous. even tagging along to one of the elder’s press conference where he unveiled a new product. and despite having been with each other for a couple of months, neither boy grew tired of another still finding new quirks about the other that assisted their relationship.

however lately jeno had been hit with another wave of orders, driving his company into a work overload. the blonde had been swamped with work, no end in sight as approved document after document and read email after email. this lead to him having not met up with jaemin in quite a while. this being clear in just how stressed the boy was.

jeno reached over his mess of a desk and buzzed the intercom, summoning renjun to his office. renjun made his way over to the boy’s office quickly, not even bothering to knock on the door before he entered the office. he had to suppress as gasp when he saw the state of not just the office, but the boy at the centre of it. his hair was a mess and he had deep bags under his eyes, the elder frowning as he approached the desk. he gave the blonde a comforting smile as he waited orders, jeno looking up at him with tired eyes.

“can you call mr kim so i can just go home, i can’t keep working like this.” jeno whined, clutching his head as a spike of pain in his head from his headache. renjun could sense just how stressed the boy was, pulling up a contact he was now familiar with.

“do you want me to call jaemin?” renjun asked. jeno’s head shot up, eyes wide as he shook his head. he definitely didn’t want to put jaemin in that sort of situation with the headspace he was in.

“... he doesn’t need to see me like this.” the blonde muttered, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself up. renjun’s mouth formed a line, not quite sure in the younger was understanding what he was saying.

“i’m not implying what you think i’m implying, maybe he can support you. from what i’ve seen of him he seems to care very deeply for you.” the elder reasoned, placing a hand on the boy’s desk. jeno let out a sigh, looking up in a disapproving way.

“he’s paid to act like that renjun.” jeno replied, acting like the reality of that wasn’t a stab to the heart. renjun scoffed, shaking his head as he clicked on jaemin’s contact anyway.

“well, i’m contacting him anyway, just trust me on this one.” the assistant added, smiling in a somewhat fake way. jeno sighed once again, resting his head on his desk.

“fine... just please get mr kim.” he said as he looked up at renjun once again. renjun smiled, opening the driver’s contact on his phone.

“as you wish.” renjun bowed before leaving, not even bothering to look back. jeno took a deep breath to try and relax himself to no avail, gathering his things before locking up his office and leaving. he managed to make it to the front of the building, lazily sliding into the car wanting nothing more that to just go home.

jaemin was currently on his new leather couch, watching netflix as he munched on some chips. he felt his phone go off in his back pocket, pulling it out while making a disgruntled noise. however his eyes went wide when he saw a message from renjun, the boy wanting him to make his way over to jeno’s penthouse apartment. jaemin quickly gather his keys and a coat before making his way outside, hailing a cab over to the luxury apartment building.

over the months of their relationship, jaemin had never been invited over to the elder’s place. he never really understood why, but he respected the boy’s boundaries and never really questioned it. yet he couldn’t help the wave of curiosity that washed over him at the thought of finally seeing what it was like inside of the private life of lee jeno. he just really hoped the boy was okay because it wasn’t like him to suddenly arrange a meeting like this.

it was a quick journey to the building, jaemin thanking the driver as he exited the vehicle. he entered the building, not missing all of the sideways glances he got from the staff at the front reception desk. he entered the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor as renjun had told him. as he progressed up the floors more and more people entered the small space, their fancy auras slightly intimidating the pink haired boy. once he finally reached the top floor he was greeted with the sight of a singular door, pushing what he could only assume was the doorbell awaiting to be let in.

but he wasn’t prepared for the sight that would greet him when the door open. jeno was standing there in all his handsome glory, yet that’s not what got jaemin so worked up, it was the way he was dressed. the only way the younger could describe the look was very boyfriend, the elder clad in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. jaemin swore he could feel his heart speed up, not that he would admit it.

“are you gonna come in?” jeno asked with a smile on his face, a slight teasing tone in his voice. jaemin blushed, stepping inside.

“sorry it’s just... you wear glasses?” jaemin questioned, staring at the item clearly present on the boy’s face. jeno giggled pushing them up before turning to walk further into the apartment.

“yeah, only at home though. i don’t think i look good with them.” jeno muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“what! i think i prefer you with them, you look... cute with them...” jaemin smiled, it feeling nice to compliment the other out loud for once. jeno smiled back, eyes forming crescents and they made their way over to the couch. they both sat down, an awkward space between them as they both surveyed the situation.

“look, nana, i don’t really know why renjun called you here. i’m just really stressed and he thought you could help and...” jeno’s rambling was cut off by him being pulled into the younger’s chest, jaemin rubbing his back in comfort. jeno’s face lit up red as he leant into the touch, the scent of the other already calming him down.

“stop talking, i’ll put a movie on and we can stay like this okay?” jaemin muttered, stroking his blonde hair. jeno nodded watching as the younger put on a random movie. they shifted so that jeno was now spooning the pink haired boy, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. both boys were extremely giggly as they were watching the movie, enjoying each other’s company. about halfway through the movie, jeno’s stomach made a loud sound signalling that the boy was indeed hungry.

“you hungry huh?” jaemin giggled, turning to face the boy. jeno’s cheeks were tinted pink as he nodded, already moving to get up.

“yeah... i’ll order some pizza and-“

“no no no! look at you, you look so tired. you need a proper meal to wake you up. let me cook for you.” jaemin cut him off, ranting on like he was jeno’s own mother. jeno looked at him sceptically, not really knowing if he could trust the boy’s culinary skills.

“hmm okay, please don’t poison me.” jeno joked earning a shocked gasp from the other. jaemin hit him with a pout on his face, moving away from the elder and towards the kitchen.

“you’ll love my cooking.” jaemin yelled from the kitchen, already rummaging through the boy’s fridge and cupboards. as more time ticked by jeno grew more and more bored, hearing the sounds of the younger preparing his food. he decided it wouldn’t hurt to check out what was going on, moving into the kitchen. before he even entered he was hit with a with watering smell, already knowing that whatever he was cooking would be delicious. jeno quietly approached the boy, hugging him from behind as he stirred the things in the pans, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. 

“what do you think you’re doing?” jaemin teased, smiling down at him. jeno looked up at him with puppy dog eyes before looking down at the food, almost drooling on it.

“hmmm... nothing.” jeno hummed, swaying side to side with the boy as he nuzzled into his neck. the younger giggled, letting the boy have his way as he knew he was very fragile right now.

“i don’t think this is nothing.” jaemin replied. he turned to place a peck on the boy’s lips before turning his attention back to the food. jeno’s eyes went wide, backing away from the other in shock. “it’s almost ready so why don’t you sit down?” jeno nodded at the pinkette’s comment, returning to the couch as he awaited his food. within another five minutes, jaemin came into the room with two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. he passed jeno his portion before he sat down next to him, resuming the movie as the tucked into their food. jeno’s eyes went wide when he tasted the food, amazed at just how good it tasted.

“how can you cook so good?” jeno exclaimed. jaemin smiled back at him, wiping the excess sauce that was on the corner of his lips.

“lots of learning a practice, maybe i could teach you a thing or two some time.” jaemin replied. both boys giggled at his response, the room growing quiet once again as they finished their meals. they went back into the kitchen together to clean all of the dishes before returning again to the couch, cuddling up once again. jaemin’s attention was refocused on the elder when he let out a yawn, his face scrunching up as he did so. jaemin smiled at him fondly, leaning in slightly.

“i think you should go to sleep baby, it’ll make you feel better.” jaemin cooed, pinching the boy’s cheeks. jeno went red at the pet name, nodding quickly as he pushed the boy off of him. they walked together to the bedroom, jaemin helping the elder get ready for bed before tucking him into bed, watching him with a fond smile on his face. the younger stood up to leave only to be pulled back down by the blonde.

“want you to stay.” jeno pouted, tugging on the boy’s arm. jaemin cooed at him once again, loving how cute the boy was being. he nodded brightly before climbing into the bed along side him, allowing the elder to wrap his arms around him. the pair quickly drifted off to sleep together, smiles present on both their faces.

jaemin’s eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light around him. he looked around in confusion, not really understanding where he was. that was until he remembered he stayed over at jeno’s, a smile reappearing on his face. he turned to look at the clock on the beside, realising just how late he had stayed.

he turned back to look at the boy who was still cuddling him in his sleep. jaemin felt his heart rate speed up as he studied the elder’s sleeping figure, smiling to himself at how peaceful he looked. that’s when it all hit him at once, his breath being taken away at the realisation. he likes jeno. a bright smile appeared on his face as he allowed his built up feelings to be unleashed, looking down at the boy in joy. yet soon after his fantasies hit, the aftershock of reality hit. he had fallen for what he could consider his boss, someone who paid him to be a substitute for a relationship, not to be the one who wants a relationship. his eyes became glazed over as the stupidity of the whole situation stabbed him in the heart.

jaemin carefully moved out of the bed, digging around to find a pen and paper. he wanted to leave some sort of explanation as to why he left, not wanting to leave the elder in the dark completely. yet what he wasn’t going to go was confess his feelings. he quickly wrote down a note and left in on the nightstand, taking one las look at the sleeping boy. tears spilled over as he left the apartment, not even caring about the weird looks he was earning. he hailed a cab and demanded to be taken home, staring out the window as he continued to sob.

even by the time he reached his front door he was still crying, heart broken over the whole situation. he went straight into his bedroom changing into his sleepwear before crawling onto the bed. he grabbed his phone and instantly went to blocking jeno on everything, shutting his phone off once he did so. he pulled up his blanket and lied down as he tears soaked into his pillow, sad that the boy who had brought so much good to his life was now gone.

_ hi jeno, _

_ i know you’re probably wondering what’s going on and to be honest i can’t entirely tell you. but i can’t pretend anymore, i can’t fake it anymore, it’s too much for me to handle. i care to much about you and myself to go on faking something like this. i really don’t wanna bother you with my feelings so i’m not gonna ramble on. but i hope you can find someone better cause i know you sure as hell can. _

_ nana  _ ♡

* * *

it had now been a couple weeks since jaemin had severed all contact with jeno, his note being the only form of explanation as to what was going on. and jeno swore that he was slowly going insane, not because he didn’t have his so called ‘stress relief’, it was because he didn’t know what he did wrong. he needed to know, he needed to know if the boy was okay and he certainly need to know if the boy had moved on. 

jaemin letter extremely worried the elder, it was very vague and really didn’t tell him much about what he had done wrong. he was worried he had scared the boy off, that he came off too strong. he was afraid to admit it but he had feelings for the boy, only realising that night when jaemin took such good care of him. better than anyone had ever before.

so even though he probably seemed crazy to do it, he sent people out to search for him, to give him any sort of update as to where he could be or what he could be doing. yet his searches returned no results, only angering him even more. that’s when he moved onto his trump card, huang renjun. for some reason the boy seemed to have a unnatural talent when it came to detective work, jeno sometimes wondering why he didn’t go down that career path.

that’s how renjun ended up out in the city instead of coped up in his office, taking a moment to breathe in the city air. the boy had a very strong lead as to where the boy could be at this very moment, chasing down every lead until he finally had a promising response. he had been on the boy’s trail for ages and he was finally closing in. he made his way towards a familiar restaurant ready to cause a stir.

renjun entered the restaurant, instantly asking for the manager. he paid her off to gain access to the private room he knew he needed to go, walking down the hallway until he reached the room. he peaked inside and saw the man he was looking for, na jaemin sitting down to lunch. but what caught renjun’s eye was the man he was dining with, someone who was clearly much older and dressed like what he could only describe as a 70’s pimp. and he was sure as hell flashing around his cash, renjun being sure that’s what interested the younger the most.

although jaemin looked happy on the inside as he dined with the man, he would much rather be at home stuffing his face with food as he looked through old photos and messages of him and jeno. he was absolutely devastated on the inside, wanting nothing more than to run right back into the blonde’s arms. he really missed jeno, but he knew he couldn’t keep going the way he was going. he needed to move on.

renjun’s hands formed fists as he watched the pair interact, getting slightly angry. yet it only fuelled the fire in him, getting ready to put on the best show of his life. he made sure to push the record button on his phone, making a mental note to laugh about the whole situation later on. he stormed into the room, alerting the pair of his presence. jaemin looked up at him with wide eyes, dropping his knife and fork in shock.

“what the hell jaemin! you told mum you were going to the library to study!” renjun screamed, standing beside the younger. jaemin looked up at him in confusion, that look soon shifted to one of anger as he realised what was going on.

“what are you-“

“study..?” the elderly man questioned, setting his utensils down carefully. renjun sent a sweet smile his way before turning back to the pinkette with a stern look.

“yeah, you said you had a huge test tomorrow and that you need to study. you’re seventeen jaemin you need to grow the hell up!” renjun scolded placing his hands on his hips as he did so, watching in amusement as the man took a sip of his wine as he said the comment, choking on it soon after.

“seventeen?” the old man exclaimed, already moving out of his chair and away from the chair. 

“w-wait i swear i’m not-“ 

“i don’t wanna hear it! don’t ever contact me again.” the man yelled before he left, not even caring about the fact he had left a thick stack of cash behind. jaemin was visibly fuming as he rose from his seat, ready to pounce on the elder. the waiter sensing the tension, made his way over to try and stop it. renjun eyed off the cash, picking it up before shoving a random amount of notes in the boy’s direction.

“make yourself useful and quit eavesdropping.” renjun seethed, the waiter retreating back outside the room. he turned back to the younger with a smug look on his face, raising his eyebrow.

“what the fuck renjun! why the hell did you do that?” jaemin yelled, taking an angry mouthful of food as he glared at the other. renjun scoffed, placing the money back on the table.

“i’m doing what was asked of me. now would you hurry along, don’t wanna keep mr kim waiting.” renjun mused, tugging at the boy’s arm. jaemin quickly snatched his arm back, giving him a scathing look.

“i’m not getting in a car with you!” he shouted, looking at the assistant weirdly. renjun rolled his eyes, stepping closer towards him. 

“i will drag you there by your hair pinky, i’m not gonna let you ruin my best friend.” renjun cheered with a fake smile on his face. jaemin stood there in confusion, the elder taking the opportunity to grab onto him dragging him out of the restaurant. the pinkette weakly protested, eventually giving in as he slid into the car. the elder sat beside him, watching as the boy chose to ignore him. renjun sighed, moving forward to shut the divider between the front and the back of the car.

“look jaemin i’m not here to fight, i’m here for jeno.” he muttered as he turned to face jaemin. the younger’s head snapped towards him, eyes growing wide when he heard the name he missed so much fall from the other’s lips.

“what..?”

“don’t you understand what you’ve done to him? you completely abandoned him giving him no explanation what so ever, fuck he’s driving himself crazy trying to get into contact with you.” renjun cried out, looking at him with a look of disbelief. jaemin’s expression softened, a frown forming as he thought of all the hurt he had caused.

“i-i didn’t know i did that...”

“jaemin... he really cares for you, like he’s never cared for anyone else. i’ve known that boy for more than ten years and i’ve never seen him this way before. you’ve really hurt him.” renjun whispered, resting a comforting hand on the boy’s thigh. jaemin felt guilty, really fucking guilty, he hadn’t meant to hurt the boy he was just scared of hurting himself. but as he let the comment process he realised the underlying meaning of what renjun said, a smile appearing on his face a giddy feeling arising in him.

“he cares... for me?” jaemin asked, renjun nodding quickly in response. the younger’s smile became even wider, a million thoughts running through his head about the one man who could make him feel this way. “take me to the office.” jaemin demanded. renjun giggled at him, ruffling his pink hair.

“where do you think we’re going dumb dumb, look.” the elder said, pointing to the building outside. the moment he knew they were there jaemin dashed out of the car, running inside the building at the speed of light as renjun struggled to keep up. they took the elevator up to his office, the pinkette not even bothering to knock as he entered the office, renjun panting behind him. jeno looked up eyes wide when he saw the pink haired male standing in front of him. 

“renjun you can go.” jeno muttered mindlessly, note even paying his assistant a glance. the boy bowed before leaving, the pair still staring at each other in shock. “nana... you... you came back.” he said barely above a whisper, standing slowly as he took in the sight of the boy.

“yeah... and i’m sorry. i honestly didn’t know how much me leaving would effect you seeing as i thought we were strictly business. i was just scared and confused and i didn’t know what to do and i felt stupid and my only thought was to run.” jaemin rambled on. jeno narrowed his eyes in confusion, not really understanding what he was talking about.

“what were you so scared of? i couldn’t really understand your note. please tell me nana.” jeno begged, stepping forward so that they were standing in front of each other.

“i was scared of loving you.” jaemin said, voicing giving way as he started crying, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. “i was so scared cause i knew it was stupid and i knew there wasn’t a chance in the world that you would-“ me i stepped forward and shushed him, placing his finger on the boy’s lips. he lifted his chin up, their eyes locking as jeno smiled at him.

“don’t even think that, if i didn’t love you i wouldn’t have men all over the city looking for you.” he reasoned, wiping away the boy’s tears.

“really?”

“of course, so why don’t you come give me a kiss you big dumb dumb.” jeno smiled. jaemin giggled and leapt forward, placing his lips of the other’s. the kiss was full of passion as they made their way over to the elder’s desk, weeks of built up tension finally exploding. the mood quickly became more intense as their tongues mingled together. 

however they were interrupted by the sound of his intercom buzzing, jeno groaning as he pulled away. he was already cursing renjun out in his head, telling the boy in front of him to wait a moment.

“you have a meeting mr lee.” renjun muttered lifelessly. jeno scoffed.

“cancel it.” he muttered really quickly before hanging up, returning to kissing the boy in front of him. the intensity of the whole situation only kept on building as time went on, the boys clawing at each other’s clothing as they moaned and groaned. jeno’s lips trailed down to begin leaving marks on the younger’s neck, jaemin arching up into the feeling as he clawed at the other’s blonde

the elder moved away smirking, jaemin looked up at him in confusion not really knowing why he wasn’t touching him. he chuckled before turning the younger around and pushing up against the glass of his windows. the pink haired boy whined out at the sudden lack of pleasure, the cool of the glass doing nothing against his heated skin. jeno leant forward and panted into the boy’s ear, breathing down his neck the action going straight to the younger’s cock.

“tell me you want it, tell me you’re mine.” he growled into the boy’s ear. jaemin let out another whine, hips bucking backwards as he tried to achieve any form of pleasure.

“i’m yours daddy please. prepped this morning thinking of you. please i can’t wait, need your cock.” the younger begged, tears now forming in his eyes. jeno let out a curse, instantly reaching behind him to grab the stash of lube in his desk. he quickly stripped off the younger’s pants, eyes going wide when he was greeted directly with the sight of the boy’s ass and not a pair of underwear.

“no underwear? what a dirty little princess.” jeno chuckled as he undid his own pants, sliding them down before lubing up has cock. he slid right into jaemin without hesitation, not missing the way the younger moaned out in complete and there euphoria. he didn’t even bother to let the boy adjust, getting right to it as he thrusted in and out of the boy at a rough pace. the pinkette gripped the other’s hand, entwining their fingers as he moaned out. the glass in front of him quickly became fogged as he continued to let out heavy breathy moans and whines. a sudden idea popped into the elder’s head, his free hand gripping the boy’s pink locks and forcing him to look down at the city below him.

“look at that baby, you own all of this now, this city is ours.” jeno growled into his ear. the comment turned jaemin on so much he didn’t even know how much he would like being told something like that, whining out in pure ecstasy. he continued to watch the scene below, only getting more turned on as he watched the happenings of the scene below, already feeling the knot building in his stomach, clenching around jeno so tightly he almost couldn’t handle it.

“you close baby?” jeno hummed, snapping his hips forward to punctuate his question. jaemin’s head rolled back onto the elder’s shoulder, looking up at him with a fucked out look.

“yeah, wanna cum.” he whined, drool now sleeping past his lips as the elder continued to drill into him. jeno chuckled, gripping the boy’s hips as he focused on making him cum more than his own release.

“come on baby, let the building know who owns you.” he whispered seductively into the pinkette’s ear. jaemin let out a whine teetering on the edge of his climax as jeno continued to abuse his prostate.

“fuck, daddy!” jaemin screamed out as he came, dirtying the windows in front of him as he did so, taking in the cool of the glass as he calmed down. jeno followed soon after, finishing with a grunt of jaemin’s name. the elder pulled out carefully, still holding him up as they both came down from their highs.

when he had fully calmed down, jeno pulled the younger into his desk chair seating him on his lap. they both starred at each other as they steadied their breath, a clearly loving look in their eyes as they did so. this caused the both of them to giggle.

“so... when am i getting paid?” jaemin joked, tracing patterns on jeno’s now creased dress shirt.

“you can have whatever you want whenever from now on, just say the word and it’s done.” jeno keened, placing a peck on the boy’s lips.

“you’re too much.”

“i know.”

while the couple was having their fun time together, they had failed to notice a certain boy standing outside the ceo’s office, listening in to what they had to say. renjun had his phone in his hand as he listened in, ready to relay the verdict.

“you owe me that louis vuitton bag.” he laughed at the person on the other line, doing a little victory dance as he did so.

“no fucking way! they finally admitted it.” the voice on the other end said, in shock that the pair had finally confessed to each other.

“yeah and they did a whole lot more than-“

“okay! that’s enough! really don’t need to know.” the voice said, getting grossed out by the mere thought of the pair of them fucking.

“you act like you won’t be like that one day hyuckie.” renjun teased, donghyuck sighing on the other end of the line.

“you should be thanking me! if it wasn’t for me and my superior intellect and knowledge of what men want, your boss would have pulled all of his hair out.” the younger reasoned in a sassy tone. renjun scoffed moving closer to his phone’s microphone.

“and i will thank you... when i get my new handbag.” 

“you’re unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading all of the way through! i really appriciate all the love and the support. make sure to leave kudos or a comment and to check out the links below~
> 
> twitter  
> curious cat  
> commissions


End file.
